how did this happen?
by emz-08
Summary: d


I AM SOOOOOOO DRUNK!! And having the most awesome time right now.

"Why wouldn't I be having the best time in my life? I've got my two best girls with me, in the best club the world has got, AND!! My song just came on. Come on guys? Please?"

"YEAH! Let's dance!" Rosalie shouted, swaying a bit on the spot as she stood. I think she might a little more drunk then I am right now.

"Sure and we can find some cute boys while we're at it!" Alice exclaimed very enthusiastically and leapt from her sit.

"Wait a minute, where can I put my bag?" I looked around for some place to leave it.

"Just give it to the bartender. It'll be fine there," And with that, they rushed themselves into the swarm of people on the dance floor.

I walked up to the bar and there was this big burly guy cleaning glasses behind the counter.

"Hey muscles, could you watch this?"

"Uh, yeah…sure," smiling and handing him my bag, I walked over to the dance floor to join my girls.

--

(A Little While Later)

"Hey Alice, I think we better go. Rose doesn't look so good," I suggested, holding Rosalie, who was practically going to fall on top of me.

"Good idea. But if she pukes I'm not cleaning it up" I wanted to retaliate but with Alice a little voice in my head spoke to me "_You're not gonna win so why bother?_" And you can't fight logic like that, especially when it came to Alice.

"Oh, wait. I just remembered. I need my bag." I rushed over to the bar and where there of course was muscles, cleaning more glasses and making drinks.

"Oh there you are," muscles exclaimed after he spotted me, "here's your bag," and he handed me my bag with a wide goofy smile across his face. Something's up, but before I could ask, Alice called me over

"BELLA! YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE! I CAN'T HOLD ROSALIE UP MUCH LONGER! SHE DOESN'T NEED A BUMP ON HER HEAD WHEN SHE WAKES UP WASTED!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I replied, leaving the question hanging in the air. With that, I helped out Alice and we made our way home.

--

**THE NEXT DAY**

_When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band… _

I groaned, ugh my pounding head. Oh God, just "SHUT UP!" I yelled. But the ringing continued and grudgingly I grabbed my pestering phone,

"_You better have a good reason why you're calling me at this godforsaken hour or god so help me!" _I screamed in the phone, not caring who the hell was on the other line.

"Well first of all, I rather think that 11 o' clock in the morning is a normal hour and who are you?" a rather cool voice replied to my snippy one.

"I'm Bella, who the hell are you?"

"My name is Edward, and why do you have Jasper's phone?" he asked before groaning into the phone, "Oh shit, you didn't go home with him last night did you? Cause I have no idea where the hell he is. Shit, Tony's gonna kill him,"

This was not the best way to start my disoriented and hung-over morning, "Who's Tony? But more importantly, who the hell is Jasper? And to make myself clear, I DIDN'T GO HOME WITH HIM LAST NIGHT!"

"Alright, alright, no need to get all snappy. Tony's my boss, and Jasper's my friend. So if you didn't go home with him then why do you have his phone?"

"This is my phone, not Jasper's. I bought it three weeks ago and how would I have Jasper's phone if I don't even know who the frig he is?" I was getting extremely aggravated. I was in desperate need of some Advil and coffee.

"This doesn't make any sense unless…" for a moment, I heard the phone drop as the sound of a door opening. Add in some shuffling noises, a few grunting sounds, followed by a groan of pain and a "EMMETT!" it was very painful to my sensitive ears.

And it was even worse when the loud sound of a door slamming resounded in the phone.

"Emmett!! GET YOUR ASS OUT ON MY BATHROOM AND GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" I heard Edward's voice yell, slight muffled though.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I need you to meet Edward outside of the café on Met Street at 1pm tomorrow. Look for a big blob of ginger hair and that's him. Bye," and before he hung up I heard, "MY HAIR I NOT GINGER!" and beep, beep, beep…

Well, that was a strange morning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Thank you so much Lady R Lotus for being my beta. You've made my story sooooooo much better.**

**I hope u liked it to everyone else how read this.**

**MY FIRST STORY EVER.**

**Please review and tell me what u think.**

**I'll write more if someone reviews or tells me to go on.**

**criticism welcome.**

**Emz-08**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

* * *

Coming into town with Alice was a terrible idea. I've been with her since noon and I was dragged all around town. And I was completely out of it, I mean having Alice dress me for two hours tends to do that to you.

"Alice, please can we go home now?" I tried to plead, Alice didn't give in.

"Nu uh, you owe me. So you're just going to have to bear through it. Besides I'm almost done so just about an hour left to go," she explained. I groaned but continued to try on the clothes Alice threw over the dressing room door.

"Well I have something to tell you anyway, so can we take a break?" I asked, I still had yet to tell her about what happened this morning.

"Could it be about a certain phone call you got this morning?" Alice casually replied. I was stunned silent, my arm halfway through the new shirt I was about to put on. "I – uh – what? Alice, how hell do you know?"

How does Alice manage to do that every time? It was amazingly scary, but I decided to use her special gift to my advantage.

"Well then next question, do you know who called me?"

Alice was silent for a few moments. Then she threw in more clothes at me, "Well how am I supposed to know? I'm not that psychic!" she argued. I could imagine her face now, completely contorted with frustration. Alice never liked not knowing, "Explain to me the entire story!" she commanded.

"One minute," I said, deciding to change back into my clothes, a pair of jeans and my favorite blue blouse. A few moments later, and I came out with the bundle of clothes in my hands, "Well if you want to know the whole story, then we're taking a break from shopping. I need some coffee in my system anyway,"

Alice miraculously conceded, "Fine," and minutes later, with about three bags of clothes in hand that Alice insisted on buying for me. Now we were settled comfortably at a Starbucks and a delicious cup of coffee in my hands. I breathed in deeply, "Ahh, heaven! And finally, I can rest my poor little feet,"

"Jeez Bella, shopping isn't the end of the world you know. Now tell me your story!" she demanded. Alice was a little edgy today.

"Well," I started, "it began when the phone went off this morning, probably an hour after you called me. I was in bed -," Alice cut me off, "Why were you in bed at eleven o' clock in the morning?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because I was totally having sex with this hot boy next door," I sarcastically replied. Alice glared at me, "Alright, alright, just asking,"

"So as I was saying, the phone woke me up and this dude named Edward was yelling and asking for his friend Jasper to come on the phone. Apparently my phone number is in his phone and then he starts fighting with this guy named Emmett. There was also something about Tony. So I now I'm supposed to meet this so called Edward on Met Street, at this café," I finished. I sighed as a I took a sip of my coffee, and Alice was staring at me with awe.

"Oh wow! Bella you have to go! Café Autumn (yeah, I just made up a name) has the best chocolate cake ever," she exclaimed, "And that guy sounds like your new soul mate," she sighed dreamily.

"**WHAT?" **I exclaimed, just a little too loudly. A few people at the others tables stared at me. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"C'mon Bella, you haven't been on a date for ages. It's time you get back in the game, and what better way then to meet this Edward!"

I stared at her dumbfounded, "Alice, I'm not going there for a date! And what if he's some crazy stalker? No Alice, just no!"

"Bella…" Alice complained.

"He invited me, remember, and I don't even know why I'm going. I'll probably be waiting there for ages and look like some idiot," I tried to argue. Alice was starting to look smug. "You want to go, and I know it. Besides, I have a feeling about this," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh golly gee, a feeling! Now my fate is determined!" I replied sardonically.

"You get your butt at that café tomorrow Bella Swan or I will drag you myself!" Alice commanded.

"Fine, I'll think about it," but chances are, I'll definitely be going…

Just fantastic.


End file.
